Galaxy Guide 8: Scouts
Galaxy Guide 8: Scouts, to pierwsza wersja przewodnika o zwiadowcach do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WEG) wydawanej przez West End Games (nr 40061). Podręcznik wydano w 1993 roku i jego autorami są Bill Smith i Bill Olmesdahl. Zawartość *Introduction **Using This Book *Chapter One - The Scout Service **The Modern Scout Service **Types of Scouts ***Service Scouts ***Corporate Scouts ***Independent Scouts **Dealing With The Scout Service **The Organization **Departament of Supply **Departament of Information **Departament of Personnel **Departament of the Military **Other Support Services *Chapter Two - Inside the Scout Mind **Traits of the scout **The Corporate Scout ***Benefits of being a Corporate Scout ***Equipment ***Getting Out **New Republic Scouts ***The First Cruise ***The Benefits of the Scout Service ***Other Compensation **The Independent Scouts ***The Benefits of the Independent Scout ***Organizations ***...And other Jobs *Chapter Three - The Frontier **Revitalizing The Scouts **The Scout's Domain **Wild Space **Unknown Regions **A Call to Adventure **Getting Involved **Diplomatic **Imperials **Known Colony **Law Enforcement **Pirates/Criminals **Traders **Disaster **Unregistered Settlement **Lost Colony **Equipment Failure/Accident **Space Hazard **Life Forms **Lost Treasures **Primitive Cultures **Aliens **Survival **Resource World **Unknown Artifact **Exploration/Survey **Navigate Hyperspace Route *Chapter Four - Scout Ships **Hyperspace *Chapter Five - Equipment **Corporate Scout Equipment ***Scout Companion Droid ***MULE Droid **Armor ***Scout Armor ***Lightweight armor ***Thinsuit ***Bulk Exploratory Armor **Miscellaneous Equipment ***Survey Datapad ***Cutting Blaster ***ThinHut ***Portable Heater ***Universal Recharger ***Rations ***HydroExtractor ***MiniLab ***Repulsor Hitch ***Multipack ***Mechgill ***Claim Beacon *Chapter Six - Scout Bases **Frontier Posts **colony Bases **Military Attachments *Chapter Seven - Aliens, Creatures and Planetary Features **Life Forms **Niches In Ecosystems ***Plants ***Herbivores ***Carnivores ***Omnivores ***Scavengers **Devising Creatures ***Adaptations ***Encounters **Intelligent Life **Evolutionary Stock ***Plant ***Soft Invertebrate ***Hard Invertebrate ***Aquatic ***Avian ***Land Carnivore ***Land Omnivore ***Land Scavenger ***Land Herbivore **Attribute Dice **Size, Move and Attributes ***Technological Development ***Stone ***Feudal ***Industrial ***Atomic ***Information ***Space **Special Abilities ***Stacking **Physical abilities ***Strenght ***Extra Limb(s) ***Speed ***Natural Weapons ***Natural Armor ***Wings ***Tail/tentacles ***Reflexes **Mental Abilites ***Memory ***Learning ***Spatial ***Mathematical ***Social ***Force **Sensory Abilites ***Vision ***Hearing ***Smell/Taste ***Touch ***Speech ***Force **Weakness ***Temperature Sensitivity ***Requires Water ***Limited Physical Abilities ***Limited Sensory Abilities ***Unusual Weaknesses ***Linked Weakness **Appearance and Attitude ***Ecosystem Generation ****Complex ****Water ****Forest ****Grassland ****Desert ****Alien *Chapter Eight - the Survery **Mission Orders **Plotting Hyperspace Paths ***Playing it Out **The System ***Sample System Summary **Investigating a Planet **Encountering Life Forms **First Contact **The Report **Playing the Scout Survey for Fun and Profit **A Few more Tips... *Chapter Nine - System Generation **This System ***Government ****Alliance/Federation ****Anarchy ****Competing States ****Corporate Owned ****Dictatorship ****Family ****Feudalism ****Guild/Professional Organization ****Imperial Governor ****Military ****Monarchy ****Organized Crime ****Participatory Democracy ****Rebel Alliance/New Republic ****Representative Democracy ****Ruler by Selection/Rite ****Theocracy ****Tribal ***Temperature ****Searing ****Hot ****Temperate ****Cool ****Frigid ***Planet type ****Terrestrial ****Satellite ****Asteroid Belt ****Artificial ***Gravity ****Standard ****Zero ****Light ****Heavy ***Lenght of Day ***Terrain ****Barren ****Cave ****Crater Field ****Desert ****Forest ****Glacier ****Jungle ****Mountain ****Ocean ****Plain ****Plateau ****Urban ****Westlands ****Volcanic ****Special Terrain ***Athmosphere ****Type I (Breathable) ****Type II (Breath Mask Suggested) ****Type III (Breath Mask Required) ****Type IV (Environment Suit Required) ***Lenght of Year ***Population ***Tech Level ****Stone ****Feudal ****Industrial ****Atomic ****Information ****Space ***Hydrosphere ****Arid ****Dry ****Moderate ****Moist ****Saturated ***Planet Function ****Abandoned Colony ****Academic ****Administrative/Government ****Agriculture ****Colony ****Disaster ****Entertainment ****Exploration ****Hidden Base ****Homeworld ****Luxury Goods ****Manufacturing/Processing ****Military ****Mining ****Natural Resources ****Research ****Service ****Subsistence ****Trade ***Sapient Species ***Starport ****Landing Field ****Limited services ****Standard class ****Stellar class ****Imperial class ***Major Exports/Imports ***Astronomical Data ****Planet Summary ****Normal Stars ****Binary Stars ****Gas Giants ****Terrestrial Worlds ****Asteroids ****Comets ****Abnormal Stars *****Dwarf Star *****Neutral Star ****Black Hole ****Nebula ****Nova *Chapter Ten - The Prize: A Scout Adventure **Introduction **The Setup **The Marketplace **Adventure Script fo "The Prize" **Encounter: Fight or Flight **What's going on? **So What's So Special About the Amulet? **The Eye of Kooda **Encounter two: A Race in Space **Encounter Three: Alliance and Betrayal **Encounter Four: A Tempest in a Temple **Aftermath Przygody RPG *The Prize Krótkie teksty fabularne *A Typical Survey *The Training Mission Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *The Legal System *The Karflo Corporation *Safe Home *Claim Jumping *Adventure Schemes *Astrogation Mishap Table *Lone Scout - dane statku (Sienar Fleet Systems LSA-2) *Deep-X Explorer - dane statku (Uulshos DPx Yacht) *Scout Shuttle - dane statku (Sienar Fleet Systems Mu-2 long range shuttle) *SkyBlind - dane statku (Loronar SkyBlind Recon Ship) *Star Seeder - dane statku (Kuat Drive Yards Star Seeder) *Vangaard Pathfinder - dane statku *Star Cab - dane statku (Orlean Star Explorer) *MRX-BR Pacifier - dane statku (Sydon Vehicle Works MRX-BR Pacifier combat/contact vessel) *Trilon Mining Barque - dane statku (Trilon Inc. Mobile Mining Vehicle) *Exploration Droid - dane droida (Cybot Galactica F1 Exploration Droid) *MULE Droid - dane droida (Mechanical Universal Labor Eliminating Droid, PackTack 41LT-R) *Gamemastering The Survey *The Varno Market - mapa *The Scitrok Warrors - dane typowego członka formacji *Scitrok - dane postaci *The Homonculous - dane artefaktu *The Logrus - dane statku (ExcelStar Lone Scout-A) *Tempestro - dane gatunku *Koda's World - dane planety *Dhar Bullwin - dane postaci *The Garagon - dane zwierzęcia *Corporate Scout *Prospector *Scout droid *Ex-Imperial Scout Wewnętrzne materiały fabularne: *Lost Worlds Fikcyjne publikacje ze świata Star Wars *The New Republic Scout Service Spaceguide *Catalog of Intelligent Life in the Galaxy Credits *design: Bill Olmesdahl, Bill Smith *development & editing: Ed Stark *graphics: John Paul Lona *interior art: Mike Vilardi *additional material: Michael R. Fortner, Rebecca C. Hall *publisher: Daniel Scott Palter *associate publisher & sales manager: Richard Hawran *associate publisher & treasurer: Denise D. Palter *senior editor: Greg Farshtey *editors: Bill Smith, Ed Stark *art director: Stephen Crane *graphic artists: Cathleen Hunter, John Paul Lona *sales assistant: Bill Olmesdahl *licensing manager: Ron Seiden *warehouse manager: Ed Hill Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WEG)